Terjerat utang susu
by Lenn Taurus
Summary: gimana ya jadinya kalo Luffy terjerat utang susu?liat aja...kalo bagus mohon di repiu ea...kalo jelek itu udah takdir  ceile


**JUDUL**

CICILAN SUSU **SAPI**

**DESCLAIMER**

EIICHIRO ODA

**BY**

BANCI GOYANG KERAWANG (maksud ane Lenn Taurus)

**(lagu) "SUSU MBOK DHARMII...SEGAR,ENAK LHO..." (lagu)**

*PLAKK|PLAKK|PLAKK|PLAKK|*|PLAKK|PLAKK|PLAKK|PLAKK|*PLAKK|PLAKK|*

(AUTHOR DI TAMPAR |**MASAL|** SAMA MBOK DHARMI YANG NYENTRIK) =,=

TIDAK PERLU BASA-BASI LAGI (author udah kapok) ,inilah fic ke II saia...kalo jelek ya amin,kalo bagus ya mohon like this yo,dengan cara klik **REPIU-Nya **ea...hm,diminta kritik,saran,usul,panci,wajan (?) maap ye,kakak saya suruh author nyebutin nama alat2 dapur,keceplosan deh... *boomm* (author di bom sama Key Taurus (?) ) ya udahlah ini,dia!

**WARNING**

cerita ini terdapat ke-ndesoan,kebanyakan **KOMEN **,ke alay'an,ke-kaga-lucuan,ke jelekan sehingga dapat menyebabkan anda menjadi nggak gaul selama 1 minggu

bunuh saia pake bedak (?) maksud saia pake apa aja bisa,yang penting hepi... atau klik tombol **BEK **dan segera lapor ke polisi (?) kalau cerita ini ga lucu, dan mohon dimaklumi karena saya masih kecil.

OK have enjoyed!

SEBELUM MATAHARI GANTI BAJU (?) MAKSUD SAYA SAAT **MATAHARI HAMPIR TERBIT** DATANGLAH SI MONKEY BERNAMA LUFFY YANG NAMPAK MENGUSAP MATANYA YANG PENUH DENGAN CILEH DAN MENGUAP DENGAN LEBARNYA SAMPE2 HAMPIR 5 M (AUTHOR KUMAT ALAYNYA) KARENA BARU BANGUN TIDUR di KAMARNYA.

LANSUNG KITE LIA' AJE DI TKP

"DUNG,DUNG TAK DUNG,DUNG DUNG" (suara **DRAM**)

"Whoaaaaappppss,ngantuknye-ngantuknye..." kata si Luffy

Tiba-tiba,ada **TELPON **bergetar dan disertai **RINGTON **"alamat palsu" (ternayta Luffy demen buanget ea,sama lagunya..) yang di-REMIX sama lagunya DEMAM AYU TING-TING (?)...dan si Luffy dengan sergapnya molorin tangan Cuma sepanjang 2 m (gitu pendek ya thor,ckckckckck *suara cicak di tembok*) untuk mengambil **HENPON**-nya dan melihat bahwa yang **TELPON **adalah **Mbok Dharmi si Tukang Jualan susu SAPI (INGAT!SUSU SAPI!jangan sembarang kira! (?) )**,sehingga tergeraklah hatinya (?) (emang hati bisa gerak?) untuk menekan tombol...itu tuh,yang bentuknye kaya **GAGANG TELPON **warna** IJO**,dan dalam sekejap ada suara nenek2 nyentrik nyolot dari **HENPON** tersebut.

"**pi,Lupi!**utang loe yang 10 ribu belum lunas!lu mau bayar pake apa?daun ape!"teriak si **Mbok** dengan menggunakan TOA MASJID dan sambil memeras **SUSU SAPI (**Inget ye**,Susu SAPI!) |**gaul banget ye,masak meres sambil **TELPON**?wong **RA NGGENAH BLAS**...(-,-")

"hehehe,dicicil boleh ya... gopek2..." ringis si Luffy

"Enak aje,loe pikir susu **SAPI** gua Motor ape?main cicil aja lu...pokoknye ni ye gua kaga mau harus dateng ke rumah gue dan bantuin guwe meres **SUSU SAPI **(untuk diingat lagi ya : **SUSU SAPI!**)"teriak si Mbok Dharmi tak bedanya sama dengan gaya dan logat **MPOK ATI**

"iye,iye...gua kesana,tapi gua mau mandi dulu..badan guwe udah kaya bau temen author DAUN** (**yang merasa julakanya daun maap ye...nie mah temen author)"kata si Luffy sembari memencet tombol **GAGANG TELPON **warna **MERAH** dan dengan sekejap terdengar bunyi ***TIT*** di sertai tulisan seperti ini "**DURASON **: 00:10:05" .Karna itu, mulut si Luffy mangap sampe sampe bisa diisi air kolam (alaynya ni author) karena pulsanya sudah di lahap maut sama tuh** HENPON ***e kucing,e kucing" (maap ye author baru kejatuhan kucing dari atas (**DIS IS RIL**)

Akhirnya Luffy pun mandi,ganti baju (**jangan ngintip ea**),sarap-an dengan teh hangat dan klepon (hm,enaknya... :9 ni makanan kesukan author,KLEPON..) dan dia pun siap ke rumah Mbok Dharmi.

**DI JALAN setelah 10 menit kemudian.**

*jroot*

"Kyaaaa! Apa ini?" teriak Luffy pura2 tidak tahu padahal dia telah menginjak **TAI SAPI (yea,tai sapi...)**

"**APAAA? **(layaknya sinetron di **TIPI**) **Tai sapi?"**cetus Luffy kaget.

Lalu dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri,ternyata rumahnya sudah sampe di depan mata (?) (kiasan yang aneh menurut author).

"Wahh,sudah sampe ya...fweuh"kata si Luffy (udah tau,pake nanya lagi!) *Buokkk* (author di jotos sama si Luffy)

Saat dia mengetok pintu,langsung disambut dengan nenek2 NYENTRIK pakai baju (ya ealah masa telanjang,thor...thor...) kebaya merah dengan jarit hitam bermotif sulur-suluran emas lengkap dengan gelungan nenek2 era langsung nyolot disertai cuaca mendung dan petir menyambar...

"Ini die orangnya (jlegerr...jlegerr) Ditunggu-tunggu lama amat si lu!ayo sekarang ikut ane!"kata Mbok Dharmi

"Eh,saya tadi habis nginjak tai sapi...makanya lama"kata si Luffy yang masih sempet-sempetnya nge-les (nista bauts si ni orang...)

"Bawel lu!Loe mau guwe ejek **RADIO RUSAK** apa?biar kaya si author,hah?udah diem aja!"kata si nenek sembari (ceile) mengacuhkan alasan si Luffy tadi (perasaan yang cerewet tadi nenek deh,masa ejekan guwe juga di bawa2 (nek...jangan bocorin ejekan guwe ke para readers... *nangis ½ hidup*) )

Lalu si Nenek menggeret si Luffy (ea,menggeret) ke tempat Pemerasan **SUSU SAPI**.Dan tibalah mereka ke si Luffy pun diajari cara2 memeras **SUSU SAPI.**Tak beberapa lama munculah Key-chan eh maksud saia Susu **SAPI **(SUSU SAPI!Inget ye...) *maap ya kak* yang amat **PRES** keluar dari puting susu **SAPI**...dan Luffy pun...

"Asoy**,**akhirnya muncul juga **SUSU SAPI-NYE**... AHAY!"kata si Luffy.

"Lha gitu kan enak,lu jadi nggak nganggur dan suke ngelamun kaya author..."kata mbok dharmi dengan puasnya.

"Iya ni chinn...cucok bok,author kan suke ngelamun di kursi depan lapangan sekolah entah apa tuh yang dilamunin DAUN kah ato yang lain..."kata Luffy ikut girang (Luffy-kun!jangan bongkar rahasia orang! (o,o)/ biarin dong guwe nglamunin DAUN,salah gue?salah temen2 gue?)

"Adeh,ini ni bukan saatnye curhat ke para readers..."kata Mbok Dharmi (setuju mbok!)

"iye iye..."kata Monkey D. DAUN (oops maap ea,saya nglamunin daun tadi...keketik deh...maksud saia Monkey D. Luffy)

**SETELAH LUFFY SELESAI MEMERAS.**

"huh,akhirnye slesai juga tuh...udehan ya mbok capek nih,ane capcus dulu yee ;)"kata Luffy

Kata Mbok Dharmi "Oke bro,nih...

(lagu) "Kemana,kemana,kemana...ku harus mencari..." (lagu)

*TIT*

(apa? (layaknya sinetron di tipi) lagunya?what?euw...)

Mbok Dharmi memencet tombol **OPEN **dan munculah **MESEK** dari Mbah Dukun (sape lagi tuh?) bunyinya :

"**Bu,kulo tukokno pulsa limang ewu ning nomor anyar bapak 081 *ganol,ganol,ganol*.Bapak saiki ning warung pecel'e Mbah Suti,penting."**

Mbok Dharmi dengan santainya membalas :

"**Ogah,saiki pulsaku arep entek...ora sudi "**_**TUKUO DIEWE,NGONO NGONGKON2**_**" pecel'e nitip yo..."**

Lalu,Mbah dukun'nya me- **RIPLE** seperti ini :

"Yoi bro... (?)"

**DAN SETELAH PERCAKAPAN ITU...**

"Maap ye **LUPI**,suami ente kurang kerjaan..."kata Mbok Dharmi

"Iyalah,kaga napa2..._**YANG PENTING HEPI**_"kata si Luffy

"Makasih banyak ye...udah sana hush,hush!"perintah Mbok dengan seenaknya ngusir.

(yah,yah...kasian bauts sih elo..._**LUPI,LUPI **_ ckckck)

"Lho,nggak dikasih upah ni guwe?hah?"kata Luffy heran.

"Udeh,kaga usah aja...lo kan ngutang sama gue...pergi sana hush,hush"kata Mbok Dharmi

"Ya udah lah... (sabar,sabar...nanti juge dapet pahala) "kata Luffy

**AKHIRNYA SI LUFFY PUN MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT**

**PEMERASAN SUSU SAPI TADI DAN**

**PERGI BEGITU SAJA**

THE END

_**PESAN MORAL DARI AUTHOR : JANGAN PERNAH NGUTANG/NYICIL SUSU SAPINYA MBOK DHARMI YE,NANTI ALHASIL SEPERTI SI LUFFY TADI.**_

_**Gimana?jelek?nggak lucu?udah pasti ya...memang,saia ini adalah author |nggak| humoris sama sekal, bener kata temen gua... 87% RA LUCU...yah itulah deritanya... ngucapin terima kasih yang se-bueeeesaar buessarnya (ALAY) jika anda telah membaca cerita nggak lucu ini sampai selesai TENGKYU yah...**_**MUACHH**_**!lop yu...**_WISH YOU ALL THE BEST (Oh ya,jangan lupa di review ya (kalo nggak juga nggak papa) dan juga buka fic punya kakak saia ya itu tuh KEY TAURUS) Trims all...


End file.
